


The unexpected little

by Emiehpop



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiehpop/pseuds/Emiehpop
Summary: Basta the Little...
Kudos: 2





	The unexpected little

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a fic for Inkheart for the lovely Savannah, a commission in writing for them!!! I hope you guys also enjoy even if it’s not my usual!!

There were no words to describe the empty pain that Basta felt in his chest as he realized he was trapped in this cell. Tapped without Capricorn… he feels more alone now than he ever has in his entire life. And he has known loneliness before. 

Backing up from the gate closing him inhe presses his back against the wall, as numbness and panic set into his bones all at once He slowly slides to the floor, knowing what’s to come. He’s terrified, knowing that once he enters his little space again that he will only endure more pain! Littles are treated terribly out in public. e couldn’t imagine what was to happen to him soon in this prison

He takes his hands to cover up his ears as he stares blankly at the floor. The pain and the fear overtaking him… he keeps his hands there and his knees curlup against his chest as his body begins to completely freeze him in place. His gaze is empty of all emotion as he stares at the floor in front of him. This feeling…. it’s as if his soul has left his bodye knows he is powerless to fight off the shift into little space. He knows that if he just sits quietly it won’t be too bad, too loud or as uncomfortable as it could be.

He reverts again, feeling tears starting to leak out of his lifeless eyes. He can’t imagine a life without service to his Capricorn. t’s truly inevitable that he will regress into the innocent head space again. He checks to ensure that his diaper is dry and secure.then ,he moves to tightly grip his rabbit foot around his neck, closing his eyes slowly as sobs shook his body.

The sound of his cries bounce off the bricks of the damp cell, and anybody nearby can hear the wails of pain and sorrow. He gently strokes the fur of the foot, trying to find comfort anyway he can. His heart disappeared inside him, smashed into pieces and scattered around in the dirt outside the cell. Without Capricorn to guide him, he was helpless on his own and good as dead anyway


End file.
